Conventional lenticular imaging techniques have utilized an image receiving member having a plurality of groups of image scan lines corresponding to different views. A constant scan line spacing is used between the image scan lines within a group, thereby resulting in at least one image scan line that is on-axis with a lens utilized to image the scan lines and a number of scan lines that are off-axis with the lens. While the quality of the images when viewed on axis to the lens can be very good, the image quality degrades substantially for off-axis scan lines due to the inherent imitations of the lens. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide lenticular image in which image quality is maintained when viewing all scan lines.